pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Castle Valet Darach (Adventures)
Castle Valet Darach is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who serves as the Frontier Brain of the Battle Castle in the Battle Frontier in the Sinnoh region for Caitlin, the true Frontier Brain. Appearance Personality Biography Lady Caitlin, a member of nobility, was the owner of the Battle Castle at the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. However, she was prohibited from battling, despite having an exceptional skill as a trainer, and had Darach fight in her stead, for he was the actual Frontier Brain.PT004: Getting the Drop on Gallade II Platinum arc Caitlin was at Battle Zone, as a new plot was unfolding.PT001: Leaping Past Lopunny Darach welcomed Platinum at the Battle Castle, where she had her battle. Platinum managed to defeat a Porygon-Z, to which Darach mused that this could be the opponent that Caitlin was looking for. Looker noticed Caitlin at the throne, and assumed Darach to be her valet. Darach introduced himself, as the judge. Platinum wanted to heal her Pokémon, and went to pay with cash, but Darach stopped her. He explained that she was earning Castle Points, with which she could pay to learn more about her opponents, to buy some items or even recover her Pokémon. Darach explained it was all about managing those points, which shocked Looker, since he assumed that Platinum had no concept of managing economical currencies.PT002: Deprogramming Porygon-Z Darach gave Platinum some Battle Points for her recent victory, per Caitlin's request. He asked her if she wanted to spend the points, to which Platinum did not know. Still, she chose to save the points, which made Darach remark that she had no idea on managing finances; while she was a storng trainer, she needed to grasp the concept of managing Castle Points to advance. As Platinum earned the sixth battle of the third set, Darach appeared in the seventh battle to confront her. He proclaimed he was the Frontier Brain heir, while Caitlin owned the castle, and had Gallade attack Empoleon, by extending its blades from his elbows. Darach claimed he won't let anyone defeat him, in Lady Caitlin's name.PT003: Getting the Drop on Gallade I Darach stated he could not be defeated by normal means, as his Gallade's Feint broke through Rapidash's Protect and defeated it. Darach explained he was fighting instead of Catilin, since she was prohibited from battling. Darach sent Houndoom, who was badly hurt from Lopunny's Focus Blast. While Darach complimented Platinum, he made her doubt her efforts: Houndoom had the Focus Sash on that preserved a bit of its health left. As his Houndoom was defeated by Empoleon's Hydro Pump, Darach sent Staraptor, who was taken down by Empoleon's Blizzard. While Platinum was winning, Darach reminded her two of her Pokémon were quite hurt, while his Gallade was unharmed. Lopunny made barely a punch on Gallade, before she fainted. Darach laughed, as Platinum sent her final Pokémon, Empoleon. His Gallade, however, was infatuated from Lopunny's Cute Charm, and became confused by her Dizzy Punch, which caused to hurt himself. Empoleon's Drill Peck quickly defeated Darach, who became upset. Caitlin noted that Darach wanted to take advantage of Platinum's lack of knowledge about managing finances, and made him question his faults. Darach bowed down, and admitted his defeat, as he presented the Battle Castle's print for Platinum's victory. Looker, however, admitted he was an Interpol officer, and asked about the Distortion World and Team Galactic. While Darach knew nothing of the former, he admitted he did saw Team Galactic's forces on Stark Mountain. Upon the mention of the latter, Buck appeared. Buck claimed to knew something about Stark Mountain. Darach asked why was he in the Battle Castle, to which Buck pointed to Looker, whom he had followed, since he had suspiciously snuck into the Survival Area. Darach observed as Buck took Looker's photo and was warped away by Claydol, as Buck wanted to personally confront Team Galactic at the mountain.PT005: Clobbering Claydol Caitlin visited Darach, who was watching the Battle Factory. Caitlin noted it was unlike Darach to be looking at something for so long, to which Darach apologized. He was thinking about Platinum, who defeated him and Dahlia, and was facing Thorton at the Battle Factory, as they even heard the crowd cheering. Caitlin mused Platinum was a powerful trainer, and was quite determined, too. This made Caitlin burst out, as she wanted to fight, which spooked Gallade and Darach. The two calmed her down, stating she could watch her show and have a cup of tea. Caitlin agreed and calmed down, to which Darach noted while even he could change his personality in battle, only he knew about Caitlin's powers. As Caitlin went away, Darach got a call from Palmer.PT012: Outlasting Ledian Darach was asked to attend a meeting with Palmer. Though Darach normally was with Lady Caitlin and had no time for the meetings, the latter permitted him to go. Darach began his research on the Distortion World in the Battle Castle's library. He discovered a picture of a dark Pokémon.PT013: Dealing with Dragonite Darach visited Palmer, who scolded him for not attending the Frontier Brain meetings. Darach apologized, since he was usually with Caitlin, and was worried for her well-being. Palmer saw it was all right, but noted this meeting was about the safety of the Battle Zone. The two briefly watched Platinum's Battle Hall challenge against Argenta. Palmer reminded due to the rules of the facility, Platinum spent two days to have 169 battles to face Argenta, which surprised Darach that she went to such extremes. Palmer told him that they found Looker and Buck beaten up, and Palmer mused that someone was controlling a Pokémon at Stark Mountain. Darach asked about the two, and was shown that they were at the infirmary, where they were recovering. Palmer noted they had to wait for the people to wake up, to tell them what happened, while Darach mentioned that Buck, before he had left the Battle Castle, that he'd go and stop Team Galactic from obtaining Heatran. The two looked at Platinum, who became resolved to continue her fight with Argenta, for all this time she had been fighting to get stronger. Palmer became surprised to see that Argenta got defeated, too, while Darach showed him a picture of a Pokémon that he found at the Battle Castle library. Later, Darach, along with Riley and Thorton, awaited Palmer and Platinum. He came to help protect the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. Palmer explained they all had been inspired by Platinum's determination, and decided to work together on saving the Battle Frontier. Darach took Platinum to the Battle Castle's library, where he showed a picture of Giratina, in the Origin Forme. The two believed that this was Giratina's original appearance, while Darach showed a picture of Giratina in Alterted Forme. Platinum began to doubt whether these two were the same Pokémon. Darach, however, reminded that their way to the Distortion World could be more troublesome than they had thought. He read that Giratina was the ruler of anti-matter, which he compared to the Distortion World. Platinum noted they'd have to fight Giratina to reach Paka and Uji, but Darach felt that was no problem, for Caitlin had recognized her skill as a trainer. He had hoped that she would come and join in the fight, but was too unstable for that, and mentioned she could've at least empower the other trainers. Platinum wondered what Darach was talking about, to which he dismissed that, and wished Platinum luck in her quest.PT017: The Final Dimensional Duel III As Thorton was finished, Palmer wondered whom could he take on the mission. Darach apologized, since he had to stay by Lady Caitlin's side, and could not accompany them for the mission.PT016: The Final Dimensional Duel II As Palmer and the rest of the group were leaving, Darach, Dahlia and Argenta bid farewell to them. Pokémon On hand References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Frontier Brains